No Apologies
by RachellEdward
Summary: Hatiku menyesal memilih kalian Hatiku menyesal menganggap kalian penting bagiku.-Kuchiki Rukia


No apologies

.

.

.

.

.

Bleach

Story © RachellEdward

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong mata tertuju mereka menatapku lalu berbisik-bisik pada yang tidak peduli pada apa yang ingin kalian tidak peduli lagi.

"Eh,kau tahu?Senna merebut Ichigo dari Rukia?"

"Iya,aku sekali Rukia,"

Mereka mengangguk-nganggukan kepala mereka.

"Lea,sangat menyayangi disadari Angel merebut kekasih sahabatnya,"

Suara bisik-bisik tetangga itu terus itu dikelas,toilet, ,Senna dan Ichigo menjadi topik sudah kebal dengan pendapat apa,aku kenyataan sudah seperti itu.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika aku bertemu dengan Senna atau berpapasan kami saling membuang muka.

"Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia,"

Saat aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang memanggil malas aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Senna,"

Aku tidak mau memanggil namanya lagi,nama yang kubanggakan lenyap seketika hanya satu kesalahan.

"Anu - "

"Tidak ada yan perlu dibicarakan,semua omong kosong,"

Ucapku seraya meninggalkan dia yang terpaku ditempat.

Akhirnya,aku sampai dihalaman belakang terlalu ramai, ada sekelompok perempuan yang makan bersama,laki-laki yang membaca buku,dan pasangan yang duduk melangkahkan kakiku pada sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatku disana sambil mengingat hari-hari yang telah kulewati.

Dulu,aku dan Ichigo setiap hari kami istirahatlah,kami bertemu walau hanya ,sekarang aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek setiap menginjakkan kaki ketempat ini.

"Rukia,"Suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku dan aku tahu siapa itu.

"Ichigo,"Ucapku seraya menoleh kearahnya.

"Biar kujelaskan semua ini,"

"Sampai mulutmu berbusa pun,aku tidak mau mendengarkannya,"

"Rukia,dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang,aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"Teriakku dan berjalan ia memanggil tidak peduli.

_Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi,mari kita mundur sejenak._

_Bulan lalu,Ichigo mengajakku sangat bersemangat dan menceritakan pada ibuku juga mengajakku membeli pakaian dan Senna mengajakku sudah ,aku menunggu Ichigo diteras rumahku.30 menit sudah berlalu dari jadwal menelponnya tapi tidak sabar aku menunggunya.1Jam telah berlalu,hatiku mulai ia lupa?kucoba meneleponnya kembali dan tersambung._

_"Ichigo - "_

_"Maaf,aku ada urusan dengan tidak bisa pergi denganmu."Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh penyesalan terdengar di nada bicaranya._

_"ah,tidak depan kita bisa melakukannya."Jawabku lesu._

_"Aku minta maaf,Rukia."_

_"Ya,"Aku menutup teleponku._

_Aku melirik dandananku,sungguh sudah bersusah payah berdandan tapi ide terlontar dari benakku._

_Aku pergi ke cafe favoritku dan Ichigo dipinggir aku masuk kecafe terlihat 2 orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih._

_Aku menghampiri duduk dipojok cafe dekat tidak menyadari keberadaanku._

_**"Jadi bagaimana reaksi Rukia saat kau meneleponnya tadi?"**_

_**"Dia percaya padaku."**_

_Mereka sedang membicarakanku._

_"Aku percaya padamu,terlalu percaya padamu,Kurosaki Ichigo."Ucapku tersenyum kaget dan gegelapan mengetahui keberadaanku._

_"Rukia,"Ucap mereka berbarengan._

_"Ah,Siapa gadis dan lelaki dihadapanku ini?Oh!Senna sahabatku dan Ichigo kekasihku."Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memegang bahu mereka berdua._

_"Biar kujelaskan,"Ucap Senna mereka berdua berkeringat dingin._

_PLAKK_

_Tamparan tepat dipipi Ichigo,membuat pengunjung kaget dan menonton aksi kami._

_"Tidak perlu putus!"aku menitikkan air mata,kusekat airmataku agar eyelinerku tidak berlari keluar mereka berdua._

_Sesampainya dirumah,aku berlari ibuku yang berjalan menuju meja rias.2 Pigura berisi foto diriku dan Ichigo dan diriku bersama memegang pigura diriku dan Senna,lalu membuangnya kelantai._

_PRANGG_

_Bunyi pigura itu terdengar nyaring tapi aku terus melanjutkan semua kosmetik dimeja rias,mengeluarkan semua pakaian,Membanting apa saja yang ada derap kaki terus terdengar hingga berhenti didepan pintu kamarku._

_"Rukia!kau kenapa?,"Ibuku menghampiriku dan menahanku yang hampir memecahkan vas bunga didekat jatuh mengalir deras._

_"Ichigo,Ichigo, - Aku,"Ucapku langsung memelukku._

_"Ichigo!Ibu,ia bersama Senna bermain dibelakangku,katakan ini mimpi,tolong katakan padaku Ibu,"Aku histeris dan ibuku hanya bisa menangis dan memelukku sembari mengatakan "Tenangkan dirimu dan ini bukan mimpi." secara berulang - ulang._

_Benar ini bukan mimpi,dan aku tahu ini akhir hubungan kami._

Seusai pertemuanku dan Ichigo dihalaman belakang berjalan ada 15 menit lagi untuk istirahat.

Setelah mendapatkan makananku,aku dududk dimeja kosong berada memakan makananku dalam hening sampai seseorang datang.

"Kuchiki,Izinkan aku duduk disini,"Ucap Senna tersenyum,aku mengacuhkannya.

"Biar kujelaskan semuanya,"Ucap Senna sambil menundukan kepalanya,aku tetap diam.

"Maaf,selama ini aku menyukai juga egois,mengorbankan sahabatku demi hatiku tidak mau menurut dengan otakku,tanpa kusadari aku berjalan jauh sampai seperti aku,maaf."

"Hahahaha,Aku juga manusia!aku memiliki perasaan,"Ucapku tertawa berdiri dan meninggalkan ,dia memeluk lenganku.

"Maaf,aku minta maaf."Ia mengucapkannya murid menengok pada kami termasuk Ichigo dan kawan - kawannya.

BRUSHH

Siraman air minumku,ku siram pada orang kaget tidak pernah melihatku semarah ini.

"Ambil sana!Ichigo,tercintamu!"Teriakku menangis sejadi - menghampiri Angel dan merangkul bahunya.

"Rukia,Cukup!"

"Diam kau!"Teriakku pada Ichigo

"Kencan yang gagal itu adalah rencana kalian,ajakan salonmu adalah rencana kalian,belum puaskah kalian bermain dibelakangku?"Ucapku mengepalkan tanganku kuat.

"Kalian,bersandiwara dibelakangku," diam seribu bahasa.

"Hatiku menyesal memilih kalian,hatiku menyesal menganggap kalian ada."

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka,semua berbisik - bisik dan menatap Ichigo maupun Senna menjadi tatapan menyedihkan.

_**Pacar yang dibanggakan sudah tidak ada lagi,sahabat yang dibangga**_k_**an tidak ada aku berani bertaruh,hidup mereka akan dihantui penyesalan. - Kuchiki Rukia.**_

_**-The End-**_

Author Note:

Halo,

Bagaimaba ceritanya?Abal?Gaje?dan masih banyak disini masih Newbie,dan ini cerita bantuannya para senior.

Cerita ini memang lebih banyak menceritakan sendiri juga bingung apa kubuat benar-benar menlanjutkannya._.

Ada saran?

Review?Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

- RachellEdward-


End file.
